


Of Fevers and Blindness

by UCI_Fanfiction_Requests



Category: Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests/pseuds/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirishima and Tagami return home from a mission, one with a fever and one missing his sight. Hirahara and Saeki have to take care of them until they are better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fevers and Blindness

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested: Saeki/Kirishima where Kirishima has a fever ( Is that even possible?) or Hirahara/Tagami Tagami's hurt and Hirahara's worried. 
> 
> Admin Notes: I’m actually going to write both of them into one fanfiction, if that’s alright! They’re both great ideas and I think it’d be kind of cool! -Admin Hirahara

Tagami and Kirishima had never been paired together on a mission before. Rokkaku had said that it was because he needed both their skill sets in order to take down this particular demon, and there was no arguing with the colonel. After all, he knew best. However, in actually tackling the mission, they seemed to collide a lot of the time. They weren’t exactly the best coordinated, either, since the amber eyed escort was used to the high energy Hirahara while Kirishima was used to soloing missions. They ended up getting into more trouble than it was worth, and when they finally cornered the demon, they made a big mistake.

Kirishima had gone to slice down with his sword, just before Tagami tried to stop him. “That’s not a good-” It was too late, though, as Kirishima’s blade made contact with the demon’s skin. It erupted strangely as it was killed, letting out a strange black miasma that Kirishima ended up getting caught in. It’s blood also ended up in Tagami’s eyes, and when both returned to the headquarters, Kirishima was burning up and Tagami couldn’t see. It was later learned that the demon they were hunting was a Nuppeppou, an old decaying piece of flesh that had some sort of disease. In time, they were told, they would heal from their injuries.

Neither of them really complained about their predicament. It was actually Saeki and Hirahara who were the most concerned. Saeki insisted that Kirishima stay in bed until his fever went down, while Hirahara constantly bothered Tagami about helping him around, since he was, momentarily, blind. After all, the two would be useless in missions.

—

“Saeki, I’m fine…” Kirishima insisted (on the first day) as he attempted to walk down to Rokkaku’s office. He didn’t want something like a fever to stop him from carrying out his duties. Saeki, on the other hand, was dragging behind him, trying to stop him from getting any closer to his bedroom door.

“I said no, Kirishima! You have to rest or your fever won’t go down!” Saeki resisted, managing to halt the exhausted escort. “If you can’t even shake me off then you definitely can’t fight demons!” Kirishima finally stopped struggling when he felt a headache coming on. He passed out in the middle of the floor, and Saeki had to carry him back to bed. Kirishima slept through most of his second day of being sick, only waking up to eat something or when Saeki knocked to make sure Kirishima was still breathing.

One the third day, Kirishima complied to staying in bed, only because his fever had intensified. Saeki went through great lengths to take care of him, giving him a cold towel whenever he needed it, bringing him glasses of water, and cutting up fruit for him to eat.

“Fruits are filled with nutrients, so it’ll make you feel better.” Saeki lectured. Kirishima was extremely thankful to the icy eyed escort for his efforts. Whether it delayed the lieutenant colonel from doing his actual job, Kirishima wasn’t sure and felt very much in debt. By the fourth and fifth day, he was returning to a regular temperature, and was now trying to escape his room to carry out missions again.

Saeki had been coming to check on him that afternoon when he discovered that the swordsman was no longer in his bed. In a panic, Saeki ran all around the headquarters to find Kirishima. He stumbled, literally, on the escort who laid passed out in the hallway, inches from Rokkaku’s door. Saeki just sighed and shook his head, pulling his friend to his feet and swinging an arm over his shoulder.

“Geez, Kirishima…” He muttered, beginning the trek back to the taller man’s room. Kirishima woke up half way there, and was embarrassed by the situation he put himself in. When he was brought back to bed, he looked up at Saeki like he was genuinely sad.

“I’m sorry…” He said in a low voice, trying to hide his blush under the blanket. “I didn’t mean to cause more trouble for you…” Saeki blinked once before giggling, leaning down closer to Kirishima’s face.

“Don’t be silly! I’m taking care of you because I want to!” With that, he planted a quick kiss on the other’s forehead, hurrying out the door and leaving the azure eyed man in a state of disbelief. By the sixth day, Kirishima was completely over his fever and back to his regular duties as an escort. Saeki was both thankful, and a little disappointed. If he was still sick, I could take care of him a little longer… He thought in bliss.

—

Tagami, on the other hand, didn’t have as much of a pleasant time as Kirishima did. At first, he didn’t really understand the problem. It would heal in a few days, and in the mean time, he could just take the time to sleep more. Only there were two problems: first, other than sleeping, there wasn’t much he could do on his own, and second, Hirahara had made it his duty to not let Tagami have some peace. True, the gold eyed escort was only doing this out of consideration, but Tagami really didn’t need to be babied by the younger man.

“Tagami! Do you need anything?” Hirahara said, concern drizzled all over his voice. Tagami insisted that he didn’t need anything, but could feel the other’s presence looming near by. After trying to take a nap but having trouble because he could sense Hirahara staring at him, he decided to go get some food.

“I can do this myself,” he warned Hirahara before the escort could suggest offering a hand. Tagami could not actually do it by himself. He got up from the bed, paused because he couldn’t tell when any of the furniture was, and ended up tripping over his table.

“TAGAMI!” Hirahara exclaimed, jumping up from wherever he was sitting in the room and rushed to the blind escort’s side. “Are you okay?! Did you hit your head?” Tagami tried swinging his arm to get Hirahara to go away, but smacked it into the table as well. He was bent over in pain while the hyper escort ran in and out of the room with ice. In the end, he had to rely on Hirahara to guide him to the dining room, where he also realized that he couldn’t actually feed himself either.

Tagami gave up after the third spoonful of rice went onto the floor. “Here, let me help!” Hirahara said, grabbing the spoon and bowl from Tagami. He heard some stirring before something was put at his lips. “Say ‘ah!’“ Oh great, he’s feeding me… Tagami grunted. Still, there was no reason to refuse the offer. After the meal, he was walked back to his room with help from Hirahara, and forced the other escort out of his room while he went to take a nap.

This ended up continuing for the next few days: Tagami would wake up in the morning and sense Hirahara already awake and waiting by his bed, he’d get help doing things like brushing his teeth or walking, and ended up listening to Hirahara talk about the missions he completed. When the escort wasn’t around, Tagami slept in his room. It was all rather dull, and he was upset that he couldn’t perform normal functions properly.

One morning, Hirahara wasn’t there to greet Tagami when he woke up. Wondering where his help had gone, Tagami stayed in bed a little longer before he decided to start the day without assistance. He fumbled out of his room after having bumped into a wall two times and kicked something that was probably a chair. Now was the hard part of finding the bathroom. He used the wall as guidance, but ended up stumbling a few times. It was way harder than he had thought without Hirahara.

Meanwhile, the golden eyed escort had fallen asleep in Tagami’s room the previous night. He only woke up when he felt someone kick him, but didn’t fully realize that Tagami was gone until he approached the bed and found no one. “Tagami?” He asked, turning around and running out the door. “Tagami?” There was no response. “He couldn’t have gotten very far…!” Hirahara convinced himself. That was when he heard the crashing noise from the end of the hall. Running at full speed, Hirahara found his friend sitting on the floor, rubbing his head. Apparently, he’d walked head first into the bathroom door as it was being opened, and the force knocked him over.

“Geez…” Tagami mumbled, hating his predicament.

“Tagami!” The blind escort heard as someone ran up behind him and hugged him tightly. “I was so worried something happened to you!” He felt something on his cheek… tears? Hirahara was trying to hold them back, but it was not working. “Don’t scare me like that again… okay?” Tagami, surprised, could only nod.

“Idiot… that’s usually my line…” He said, reaching up and feeling for Hirahara’s head, patting it. He could practically feel the other one beaming happily. After a week had passed since the initial demon incident, Tagami’s sight recovered. The first thing he saw was Hirahara, wearing an extremely worried and relieved look on his face. Ah… cute.


End file.
